Talk:Timeline
Separate Timelines Considering both take place in the same universe, and this contains Anna Wilder's death, then I reckon both timelines should be together on this page. (It would make things like the crossover noticeable as well) Any objections feel free to create a PP timeline and move it along. --Wiggl 19:59, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I don't mind either way but if we are keeping them together then I will move this to just Timeline instead of Grey's Anatomy Timeline. 20:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I hate to change my mind but I think the page looks a bit messy now. What if we have Grey's Anatomy Season 4 (Private Practice Season 1 on at same time) and then Private Practice Season 1 (Grey's Anatomy Season 4 on at same time). 22:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Like this? Or did you mean separate pages? Or...? Change it to how you feel works if this isn't right and we'll go from there. --Wiggl 23:03, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Looks great :D 23:13, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Something's wrong Something's all wrong in the timeline. As of A Change is Gonna Come, MAGIC are residents. In the fifth season, they are second year residents (as Richard mentioned this a couple of times in Rise Up). Lexie mentions "being a resident now" somewhere at the beginning of season six. This means that there's a two-year internship. I'll make the changes, just wanted to explain them here. Tooniee (talk) 19:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Seasons 4 and 5, though timeywimey, take place over a single year, just like 1-3 is one year. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I'm confused about whether or not the residency is considered to be part of the 5 years of residency. There are the intern exams at the end of season 3 (which George didn't pass), and then the others are all happy about having become residents. This means they are not part of residency, right? When was said that seasons 1 to 3 and 4 & 5 take place over a year? I don't know a thing about the timeline, but I think we should have some proof. It's confusing, because, like I stated earlier, MAGIC are residents as of season 4, they are mentioned to be second year residents in Rise Up. This means season 4 and 5 are seperated year, or am I totally wrong about this? Tooniee (talk) 19:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Shonda has mentioned it. Also, they took their intern exams (which they take after one year) at the end of season three. And season four was truncated by the 2008 writers' strike. So they are interns from 1-3 and then second-years (residents) during 4-5. And then they're year 3 in 6, 4 in 7, and 5 in 8. At the end of that, they took their boards. Now three of them are fellows. So, basically the confusion here stems from the fact that they are in their first year as residents (because they were interns the previous year), but they're called second-year residents because it's their second year of their residency (the first year of which is called your internship). Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Confusing. So the first year of residency is actually the intern year? Tooniee (talk) 19:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Yes, basically. "A residency may follow the internship year or include the internship year as the first year of residency." from Resident. So their program included the internship as part of residency. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) They made it really confusing in the season 4 premiere then. They were all like "Oh yay, finally residents!". Tooniee (talk) 19:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Because they were in the sense that they had completed the internship portion (which strikes me as kind of a probation period). I mean, they have an important exam at the end of it to weed out the least qualified. It strikes me as kind of an accomplishment to have completed that first year. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:33, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I get why they were so happy, I meant it was confusing because of the use of the word 'residents', while they appareantly already were residents. Tooniee (talk) 19:36, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *I get what you mean. Grey's can be really timeywimey. I had it almost all rationalized and worked out until the flashbacks in Going, Going, Gone made it even more confusing particularly with respect to the date given for Callie and Arizona's wedding. There are a lot of outright continuity errors with respect to how much time has passed. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:39, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *It has to do with their ability to practice medicine under the USMLE. It consists of 3 Steps: Step 1) taken 2nd year of med school to determine residency, Step 2) taken at the end of 4th year of med school to practice immediate supervised medicine, and Step 3) taken at the end of the intern year which allows doctors to practice general unsupervised medicine (this was the intern exam). Did you ever notice that Bailey or an attending, had to be present when her interns were assisting in surgery? Or when they were residents, they had more latitude in the OR. Also, when the Chief notifies Alex that he failed his Step 2 boards of the USMLE, failure to pass a second time will result in, "no longer be a surgical resident at Seattle Grace." Dabrain930 (talk) 19:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *It also depends on the type of residency that a doctor is doing. Surgical residencies are typically 5-7 years (with the first being the intern year). But residencies in ortho or derm, require an intern year in general surgery, before actually starting their residency, which is why Callie is a 5th year resident by seasons 4-5, but in Time Warp, during her flashback (taking place seasons 1-3), she referred to herself as a 3rd year resident (as in, a 3rd year ortho resident, since ortho residencies are four years, and an additional 1 year intern). Same thing with Dr. Pepman when she told Cristina she was a 1st year resident, (since dermatology is a 3 year residency after the intern year) Dabrain930 (talk) 19:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm rewatching some random episodes (like today one of seaon 5, tomorrow one of season 8, ... ) and I'm trying to keep attention to time references. One very confusing thing is the first few episodes of season 5. It's snowing heavily in the premiere, but it's still October in 5x05. Early October/late September is a bit early to snow heavily, isn't it? I mean weather can be strange, but snowing isn't typical for that period of the year… *Yeah, it is weird. Though in that case, they did note that is was kind of freak snowstorm, didn't they? And given that they're in Seattle, near the coast of Washington, sometimes freak weather occurrences like that do happen. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:47, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah those things are possible, and they're sometimes explained, but they really confuse me (and maybe others). It makes you think it's like December/January or something, and then a couple of episodes later it turns out to be still October. Oh, and am I right thinking that a new level of medical training starts at July 1? I vaguely remember Richard saying to Bailey she'd be an attending as of July, and I read somewhere on Wikipedia that it's a typical day to start a new level. Tooniee (talk) 19:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Oh, it's definitely confusing. And yes, July means new interns. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, based on that, I think we can add some new information. It means (a small part of) Good Mourning takes places early July, it means that Now or Never (and George's death) take place at the end of June, and Free Falling and takes place on July 1 (as Teddy mentions the interns walking by are new). I'd have to rewatch the episode to be sure, but She's Gone would also take place on July 1 as it continues directly after Free Falling. Though it also may partially take place on July 2, but I don't know if there's a night shown in the episode. Then the plane crash. That would also be the end of June, as Mer&Cristina and so on are still residents, but they're past the boards, which is at the end of 5th year of residency. Then Remember the Time is spread all over July, and Going, Going, Gone is somewhere in August, as Mark is taken off of life support 30 days after he signed the papers at an unknown point in July. Tooniee (talk) 20:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, that sounds right to me. I don't think there was a night between Free Falling and She's Gone. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to figure out the time of George's death. I just went through the episodes. 13 days after his death, Bailey is still a resident. Then the next time frame with Bailey we get, is 21 days after his death. At that point, she is an attending. Tooniee (talk) 20:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Then it sounds like he died in June, because 13 days after his death was before July 1 and 21 days after was after July 1. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm trying to figure out the possible dates in June. The first possible date is June 10, because 21 days later would be exactly July 1. The last possible day of his death would then be July 17, because if it were later, it would already (have) been July 1 13 days later. Tooniee (talk) 20:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Wait. Didn't Lexie say in one of the segments that she was becoming a resident "today?" So "today" would be July 1. You can track back from there to figure out the date of death for George. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I already added it to the page. I'll search for it and correct it when I find the segment. Tooniee (talk) 20:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Cool. Glad we got it figured out. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think we could figure out a lot of other things if we keep thinking about them together. Tooniee (talk) 20:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Oh, yeah. Definitely. There are a lot of references to the timeline, but you have to listen for them because they're mostly just one-offs. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:33, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, wait a second, I have an idea. Tooniee (talk) 20:33, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I believe season 9 doesn't show a full year. April only talks about her boards as of Readiness is All, which is the second to last episode, while in season 8, they were already talking about it as of All You Need is Love (maybe earlier too). Tooniee (talk) 13:24, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *It must get pretty close because just 907 to 924 is ~9 months (as measured by Meredith's pregnancy with Bailey, which she said was 3 weeks in in I Was Made for Lovin' You. And we know that 901 is 3 months after 824. It's possible that she wasn't talking about it because while last year, five of them were studying, this year, it's just her, so she's probably been preparing privately. I don't remember in particular what exact reference she makes to them. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I believe it was somewhere said in 9x23 that she still had a couple of weeks (not that that completely changes the months), but where do you get that 9.01 is 3 months after the plane crash? It's 30 days (=one month) after Mark signed the papers ended, but I don't think there is two months between him signing the papers and the plane crash. Tooniee (talk) 13:49, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *Word of God. Before the season started, Shonda said we'd be picking up roughly 3 months after the crash, the day Mark's life support is turned off. At that point, it has been 30 days since the end of Remember the Time. Remember the Time spanned two months, from them being rescued and taken out of Idaho, the back to Seattle, Mark starting to look like he was getting better and then him slipping into a coma. Arizona's leg being amputated. All that was over the course of about two months. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow, if Remember the Time was 2 months, really, almost nothing happened! I mean, they've almost been waiting 2 months for Arizona's infections to get beter then?! And Alex managed to postpone Hopkins for that long? If they wanted him that bad, it's strange they didn't push harder to get him. Tooniee (talk) 14:04, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *Yep. The infection in Arizona's leg was really, really bad. And I think the combination of "plane crash" and "TV show" covers the Hopkins thing. He does note at one point that Hopkins won't wait forever. But there are hints to the passage of time. Meredith, Cristina, and Derek all recover and are discharged from the hospital. They actually used different color filters to label the various time frames. There's a bluish one and a yellowish one. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:12, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I noticed the color filters, though I didn't really think the time difference between those would be like 2 months. Tooniee (talk) 14:13, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Then season 9 is about a year. But I noticed Camilla Luddington's reply to a tweet, and she said she was pretty sure Jo would still be an intern in season 10. That can't be right then. Tooniee (talk) 14:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *Also, even if that isn't quite 2 whole months, there's still plenty of other space to make up the rest of the year. And she might be, for the first episode or so. They didn't mention the interns taking their intern exam, so that might still be coming. So if they take that in the first episode. that would place it at the end of June. Also, Camilla Luddington likely doesn't know any more about what's happening in season ten than we do. They haven't even had their first table read yet. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:17, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Because of the way she said it, like "I'm pretty sure", I thought Shonda may have informed her about something. Besides, the first table read won't take that long, as filming starts July 16, so the table read will happen in (I guess) a week or so? Tooniee (talk) 14:20, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *I don't follow her on Twitter, so I haven't seen the tweet and I just checked briefly and couldn't find it, so I'll have to take your word for it. Their first table read should be coming up, yes. We'll probably get tweets about it from someone when it happens. Shonda does sometimes share things that are upcoming for characters, but that seems like a weird thing to state, unless it's a major part of the plot. Maybe she said intern, but meant resident? As in, Jo won't be skipping the rest of her residency to be an attending when season 10 starts. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:26, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Here's the tweet: Tooniee (talk) 14:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) [https://twitter.com/camilluddington Camilla Luddington ‏@'camilluddington']27 Jun [https://twitter.com/begilliesfied @'begilliesfied'] I'm sure shell still be an intern :) *From the phrasing and context of that, it does sound like she meant intern. If that's the case, it's really weird. What reference did April make regarding her boards? Was it that she was retaking them soon or what? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC) It was something like: "I'm retaking my boards and this is the kind of big case I need to convince them that I can do it!" Tooniee (talk) 14:36, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *Hmm. That's pretty vague. I wouldn't put anything definitively on the timeline until we have confirmation either from Shonda or the show that the new class is still interns. I think that would be really weird given how much time has definitely passed. I mean, pregnancy is 40 weeks. Even saying he was 3 weeks early and she was already 3 weeks pregnant by 907, that's still 33 weeks. And that's just 907-924. We know that there's definitely 30 days between the end of Remember the Time and Going, Going, Gone, so that's another month. Plus, whatever time (roughly two months, if we're going by Shonda's Word of God there) passed during Remember the Time. Between that, we're up to almost 11 months and that doesn't include the time span between 903-906. And the interns were there during the first Seattle scenes of Remember the Time, so they probably started soon after the end of the 824 time. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:41, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Dabrain930, when you join a conversation on a talk page, always put your comment at the bottom of the conversation, not somewhere in the middle. Otherwise your comments will get lost, and we wouldn't want that to happen. (and just for the record: I know what an intern is and that he/she has to be supervised and all, I was only confused about whether or not the internship was included in the residency years or not. "A residency may follow the internship year or include the internship year as the first year of residency." This line in the residency article made me doubt about that.) Tooniee (talk) 08:04, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Nerdfigthergirl, April's exact line is: "Hey, I'm about to take my oral boards again, and this is exactly the kind of case that I want then to see that I can handle, because I'm going to CRUSH them this year." The "about to" makes me think 9.23 is around the same time 8.19/8.20, only a year later then. Tooniee (talk) 08:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *Okay, so that would be June, right? Because when they come out of their boards, Meredith mentions that the next testing date is June 2013. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 08:15, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. However, it can also be that this episode is at the end of May, and that the boards are early June. 9.22 is May 1, so it seems likely to me that 9.23 takes place in May too (as Bailey still hasn't operated). It is possible that she's done nothing around the hospital for a month, but it seems unlikely to me. (It's sure she's done nothing in between those episodes, as Owen says "Glad you're back!" in 9.23). Tooniee (talk) 08:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, I would guess the boards are late May/early June, which is why it's in May in 2012, but June in 2013. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 08:22, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Time References I propose that we mention every time reference we hear, so that we can think about other things we can derive from it. Tooniee (talk) 20:35, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Good plan! Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:36, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Alex mentions that Andy Michaelson has been in the ER 4 times in the past 3 weeks, so this confirms that it's actually 21 days after George's death. No possible thing to derive from, but I thought some confirming sometimes may be good. Tooniee (talk) 20:39, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *The Mark flashbacks gave us a lot of dates, but I don't know that they all made it on to the timeline page. Also, they conflict within themselves because I'm pretty sure it puts Callie and Arizona's wedding as being like two years before Sofia was born, which is obviously not accurate. She was somewhere around 4 months old when her moms got married. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I already added it to the page earlier, but Do You Believe in Magic takes place on May 1, 2013 (though again, there may be a night in that episode). Tooniee (talk) 20:44, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I found the scene with Lexie! And hello discontinuity. She says that line 22 days after George's death, but Bailey's an attending already after 21 days after his death. Tooniee (talk) 20:47, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Okay. So that's an error. One of many. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:49, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, but maybe there could be an explanation for it. An unseen attending general surgeon may have died or quit or something else, and therefor Bailey might have been allowed to become an attending a day early? I mean, theoretically, it's an error, but maybe it could somehow be explained though. Tooniee (talk) 20:52, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *If anything, it's a fairly minor error, probably due to the expansive time covered in those episodes. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the scene may have been intended to be part of the 21st day. Tooniee (talk) 21:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Like the elevator scene with Meredith and Derek in Song Beneath the Song. It does not match up with the moments on either side and was pretty clearly intended to be placed somewhere else in the episode. It's just one of those things that happens in editing when you need a particular scene to go into the episode, but the only place you can put it creates an error of continuity. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) True. Tooniee (talk) 21:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Arizona says in Bad Blood that she lost her leg less than a year ago. Tooniee (talk) 09:46, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, whens she talks to Simmi. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:20, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Golden Hour takes place in February. Tooniee (talk) 20:51, July 2, 2013 (UTC) This is How We Do It takes place a month after Not Responsible. Tooniee (talk) 13:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) The time between 3.02 and 3.03 is over a week, as mentioned by George. Tooniee (talk) 13:11, July 3, 2013 (UTC) So I've been thinking about this, since the current seasons have begun to match up with the real-world, i.e. 2013, wouldn't that mean that season one should have taken place in at least July 1, 2007? Residency begins July 1st; so that means they were interns from July 1, 2007 - June 30, 2008, second years from 2008-2009, third years from 2009-2010, fourth years from 2010-2011, fifth years from 2011-2012, and fellows/attendings from 2012-2013, which would've been season 9. A C E(CONT•WALL) 23:31, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *In the real world, yes, but Shonda has acknowledged more than once that Grey's is timeywimey. There were previous references to the current year that don't match up with that, like when it's 2009 at the end of season five and when Callie said it was 2007 just after George's dad died. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 23:40, August 10, 2013 (UTC) **It seems to match up, because 2007-2008 are seasons 1-3, 2008-2009 are seasons 4-5, 2009-2010 is season 6, 2010-2011 is season 7, 2011-2012 is season 8, and 2012-2013, is season 9; 2013-2014 is, presumably, season 10. A C E(CONT•WALL) 16:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) No, I don't think it matches up. In Begin the Begin, a new year has started. Season 3 takes place in that new year, and in season 3 it's mentioned numerous times to be 2007. That means that season 1 to 2.12 took place in 2006, which makes it impossible for part of season 3 to take place in 2008, as that would mean season 1 to 3 is more than a year. Tooniee (talk) 16:58, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Alex and Jackson I've seen the discussion that was going on about the Attending/Fellow and I have to agree that there's a difference. However, my questions is about the timeline. The timeline at the end of season 10 was pretty messy and I think they actually finished their fellowships at the end of that season. Alex being hired for the private practice and Cristina getting to run the hospital are evidence, as they could only do that if their education was finished. Tooniee (Page me!) 07:43, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Season 12 Residency Is it just me or did the writers seem to forget that that Edwards and Wilson are 5th year residents? In I Choose You, Jo was telling Alex she can't have a baby right now because she was in the middle of her residency. Also no chief resident, no resident electing their specialties, no board prep, no being lead surgeons. I mean I know we're only 4 episodes in, but... I think they forgot they fast forwarded a year. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 18:49, October 17, 2015 (UTC) *I think she meant in the middle as in not done with it yet. If she got pregnant now, she'd have a newborn when she's supposed to be taking boards. Chief Resident could be someone we don't know? Stephanie seems to have picked neuro. I don't know about Jo, but honestly, I don't care. They are still early in their final year. Meredith waited until the last minute to pick hers. *shrug* I'm not that worried about it. They'll figure it out. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 18:55, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I agree, it's been bugging me too. In season 8, all of their surgeries were tracked and the bad outcomes were reported, but Stephanie and Jo and Ben don't seem to be getting any board info at all. Tooniee (Page me!) 20:02, October 17, 2015 (UTC) *RIGHT?!?! I just hope by end of season 12, they're not all "and chief resident is..." cause then the WHOLE timeline would be thrown off. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 20:04, October 17, 2015 (UTC) It's not like there has ever been a season that does not completely screw up the timeline in some sort. Tooniee (Page me!) 20:05, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Season 12A Timeline How much time has passed during 12A? I noticed in Things We Lost In The Fire (12x08) when Jackson is talking to Ben and Callie about April he says "she spent the last few months hunting me down." It doesn't seem that a few months could have passed though, since April returned in 12x01. Am I missing something or is this an inconsistency? 12x01: 1 day 12x02: following day, spans 1 day 12x03: one week later, spans 2 days 12x04: next day 12x05: same day 12x06: following Monday 12x07: spans 2 days 12x08: 3 days later, spans 1 dayAK24 (talk) 13:16, December 10, 2015 (UTC) *No, you're probably not missing anything. Time is not a concrete thing on Grey's Anatomy. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:21, December 10, 2015 (UTC) *Thanks for the answer, it's been bothering me.AK24 (talk) 13:27, December 10, 2015 (UTC) *Anytime you start thinking about the timeline and expect it to make sense, you're probably going to find something that bothers you. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:28, December 10, 2015 (UTC)